(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a type of flat panel display which is widely used. A liquid crystal display typically includes two sheets of display panels on which field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
An image can be displayed on the liquid crystal display by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, determining the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer based on the generated electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
Different technologies have been developed to form liquid crystal displays. For example, a technology for forming a liquid crystal display (by forming a plurality of microcavities and filling liquid crystal in the microcavities) has been developed. In a conventional liquid crystal display, two sheets of substrates are typically used. However, the aforementioned technology allows constituent elements to be formed on a single substrate, thereby reducing the weight, thickness, and form factor of the display device.
In a liquid crystal display, characteristics such as transmittance, visibility, and contrast ratio are important. Research has been conducted to improve and control the above characteristics, for example, by forming a plurality of sub-pixels and setting voltage-transmittance curves (V-T curves) of the sub-pixels to be different from one another.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.